A conventional beverage holder 1a, as indicated in FIG. 15, is comprised of a mounting plate 11a, a bottom mount 12a, two clip arms 13a, and a clip arm hinge rod 14. In the mounting plate body 110a of the said conventional beverage holder 1a, since a plurality of holes 111 are formed in the plate body 110a and, furthermore, no other installation or mounting components are present at its rear surface (as shown in FIG. 16), it is only possible to fasten it by screws for utilization to a vertical and flat surface in the interior of a room, the interior of a vehicle, or that of an appliance; or, following the placement of double-sided adhesive pads on the back surface of the said mounting plate body 110a, adhesively installed for utilization to a vertical and flat surfaced wall panel in the interior of a room, the interior of a vehicle, or that of an appliance; as this precludes installation for utilization on the tube or rods of appliances such as bicycles, wheel chairs, and infant carriages and, therefore, application is limited. Additionally, the bottom mount plate 121 of the said conventional beverage holder 1a is of a rudimentary arrangement and since no assistive clamping components are present on its two clip arms 13a, even though the said two clip arms 13a can be fully adjusted to a xe2x80x9cmaximum narrow and smallestxe2x80x9d configuration, when a small nursing bottle or other bottle or can of beverage is therein situated, since the two clip arms 13a are incapable of securely clamping the said bottle or can of beverage and the periphery of the bottom mount 12a cannot support the bottom edges of the said bottle or can of beverage, wobbling and toppling readily occur, resulting in inconveniences during utilization. In view of this, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research and testing that culminated in the innovative development of the improved structure beverage holder of the invention herein.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure beverage holder in which the mounting plate is not only capable of being screw fastened or adhesively installed for utilization to a vertical and flat surfaced wall panel in the interior of a room, the interior of a vehicle, or that of an appliance, but is also capable of being fastened and installed by means of a first or a second type of mounting frame at the back surface of the said mounting plate and, therefore, fixed and installed in an inclined or vertical state for utilization onto a tube or a rod of an appliance.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure beverage holder wherein when a bottle, a can, or other similar container of beverage is situated therein, the upper end or upper section of the said beverage containers is tightly clamped and, furthermore, their bottom sections are supported such that wobbling and toppling does not readily occur.
The brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention.